1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display technology and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays have been rapidly developed to gradually replace conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. The flat panel displays may be classified into organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDP), liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), and so on. According to the manner in which a liquid crystal material is twisted, the LCD may be further categorized into a twisted nematic (TN) LCD and an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD.
With the development of display products with high brightness and high resolution, the technologies including a high aperture ratio (HAR) and the color-filter-on-array (COA) technology have been extensively applied to the LCD. However, the requirement for display resolution is correspondingly growing due to the advance of various operation systems (OS) of smart phones, e.g., Mac OS, Android, Window Mango, etc. To enhance the resolution and meanwhile maintain the HAR of pixels in the display, the distance between pixel electrodes and data lines continues to be shortened, and thereby arrangement of liquid crystal molecules may be altered because of the voltage changes of the data lines. As the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a different manner, the light leakage effect occurred at the edges of the pixel electrode may correspondingly occur. Therefore, improvement of the LCD technology is still necessary.